


Rain

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is wet and miserable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Get ‘em Wet” challenge at PROSfanfic. Post "Discovered in a Graveyard"

He sat alone on the park bench welcoming the rain that soaked him to the skin. The drops pattering on the leaves whispered to him, over and over, _“What a fool, what a fool…”_ He deserved it. Quite a picture he must make, Ray thought to himself as he pushed wet curls out of his eyes. At least the mizzle hid the tears amongst the rest of the moisture running down his face. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he tasted the saltiness on his lips. 

Bodie had been right, the sodding bastard. He’d run too far and now he was exhausted and couldn’t make his way back to the flat. His legs felt weak and his chest ached. His breathing was as loud in his ears as the rumble of the thunder splitting the clouds. He felt like howling. He only had himself to blame.

Everyone had told him it was going to take time to recover from the shooting. A bullet to the heart was no walk in the park. But he was not a patient man. It was weeks since his release from hospital, and he was still nowhere near close to fit. The run today only emphasised his pitiable condition. A mile run had left him this feeble, breathless, clammy wreck. He and Bodie used to run five miles without breaking a sweat.

And, oh, wouldn’t Bodie love this. Bodie had told him not to go on a run today. Yesterday’s session with Macklin had left him bruised and battered and Bodie thought he should take today to rest. Well, he’d told Bodie what he thought of that idea, hadn’t he? In loud, one syllable words, leaving no doubt in Bodie’s mind what he thought about rest and even about Bodie himself. But Bodie had just waved him off, the angry words running off Bodie like water off a duck’s back.

The crash of thunder and the flash of lightening signalled a new deluge as the sky opened again and the temperature dropped. The heavy rain drenched him and the light-weight track suit he was wearing. He shivered. He wasn’t supposed to risk an illness; his immune system was not up to snuff. Sitting in the cold and the wet were probably on the top of the doctor’s list of things not to do. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was tired, tired of being tired all the time. He’d almost given up several times over the past weeks, but something kept him going... no, not something, someone... Bodie.

Bodie wanted him fit and took on the responsibility of making sure that happened. So Bodie pushed, cajoled, threatened, supported, soothed and reassured the drowned spirit of his partner. And he had tried. He tried because he couldn’t face letting Bodie down. 

He huddled deeper into his wet clothes as the downpour continued. He really should go home. The rain drumming down around him kept him from hearing Bodie’s approach. The rainfall suddenly stopped; he looked up to find an umbrella sheltering him from the worst of the deluge. A dry, heavy towel landed on his head.

“Fool.” Bodie sat down beside him. There was no accusation or reprimand in the words, just a simple statement of fact. 

He could only nod his agreement in the face of Bodie’s affection. He sucked in a deep breath fighting for control.

“Ah, Ray, don’t,” Bodie ruffled the damp curls with the towel.

He looked up and found himself being observed from under raised eyebrows. He watched a lone raindrop roll down the length of Bodie’s nose. His lips twitched. Bodie’s laughing eyes met his own. The ridiculousness of the situation eased his steaming temper. They moved from smiles to giggles to outright laughter. 

Doyle knew then; he’d make it back and Bodie would be there to help him weather the storm.


End file.
